What A Shame
by Tell Me Why People Believe
Summary: Blake is doing his best to love his wife and keep his best friend. Why is that so complicated? Chris is stupid and Adam can't help but realize that Blake is slowly dipping into a depression. BoyxBoy Mature for a reason.


I wanted to start this a long time ago, but I never found the time to start it. Now, it's time to do something about it and finally get a Shevine fanfiction going. Hope you guys enjoy~ See ya at the end of the road.

* * *

"What in the world," Blake flipped through several pages of false information about his marriage.

Each day, the amount of tabloids created about the marriage of Blake and Miranda increased majorly. He couldn't do anything about the media but Miranda had been quite frustrated by all of the inaccurate intelligence. She would come back to him after days of being apart from one another with veins popping from her forehead showing how enraged she had been. She would throw, rip, and burn the newspapers and magazines that had even one word throwing their marriage off balance. Blake would calm her down conferencing her and kissing the sweetest parts. He was very upset about the matters at hand, but being popular and being known had been both of their decisions in life and they had to deal with all of the rumors like any celebrity should. Grin and bare it.

There had also been more than one conversation about the new bromance occurring between Blake and Adam Levine, considering that is how most of the rumors had been started, an attractive and famous city boy who was the lead singer of a group known as Maroon 5. Blake and Adam started off knowing one another through a prominent television show named The Voice. Both of them had gained respect and newfound friendship for one another but throughout the years of knowing each other, it had blossomed into best friends and a bromance as most people renounced. Adam married in 2014 to Behati who was a beautiful young lady that Blake admired very much. Even though he told Miranda the same story every time she questioned his faithfulness, she still couldn't believe him.

Although he would tell himself it didn't bother him that she investigated him, in reality, he was quite bitter about the whole situation. He didn't question her when it came to their marriage. He allowed her to go to all the places she would like to go without asking who she was going with. And he even allowed her to spend the night in places that would make other men question such behavior. But he didn't say a word about the actions that came forth from her. He granted every bit of her conduct.

Blake knew that there was a special connection between him and Adam, but he knew there were boundaries he would never cross and Miranda should have known that at the least. Ripped out of his own thoughts, his wife stepped outside on the porch giving a special smile to him. He gave a quick cheek to cheek grin quickly hiding the paper as swiftly as possible and as secretly but his speedy moves did not outrun his partner's eyes.

"What'cha got there, babe," She suddenly snatched the paper from under the chair.

"Damnit," He cursed scruntching his nose in agonizing failure.

Her gleeful and winning streak smile turned into narrowed eyes and a wide frown, "They don't know a damn thing about us. All the media wants is to ruin our image as a perfectly fine married couple."

She immediately shredded and wadded the paper up throwing each piece one by one into the garbage, "Hun," He argued but she gave a touchy glare.

"Should I burn the whole thing," She went inside trying to find the perfect lighter for the situation.

"No," He yelled following, "No, you should not. Why should you care so much about what others say. Our marriage is between you and me."

"Exactly, that's why they need to stay out of it," She snapped shutting Blake up.

Miranda rushed back outside kicking the trash can over spotting a word that caught her attention. She slowly crouched, her tiny materialistic dress stretching in the process. Red was one of Miranda's favorite things to wear and today it looked absolutely beautiful on her but Blake was more interested on what she was staring at. Soon, she reached out picking up the shredded newspaper.

"Babies," Blake questioned breathlessly.

"Babies," Miranda rose with an excited voice, "If we have a baby, no one will question our marriage."

"Oh no," Blake threw a hand up in disapproval, "I am not havin' a baby, and you know damn well."

"Blake," She blazed brilliantly, "We're goin' to have that baby."

After long arguements and several days of trying to win Blake's favor on the whole idea, Miranda had resorted to dirty tactics. Each plan had indeed been carefully initiated. She would catch Blake off guard with a nasty smile on her face each time. Her clothing at a near minimal and the mood and lighting set just right, he would walk in eyes adjusting and then popping out. He knew what she wanted and his will was strong and unwilling to participate.

The past nights, he hadn't even shown his face to her and with The Voice - Season 12 just beginning, he knew that he needed all of his focus on it so that he could beat Adam this time. After Season 8, his winning streak came to an end and Adam had beat him every time since then. Miranda did not falter though. She used her time wisely and knew at some point Blake would cave into her mighty willpower.

Tonight, as any other, Blake came home to a very dark house. It almost seemed as though it was lifeless. He paused taking his phone out checking to see if Miranda had left a message informing him that she would not return but there was no such message. Not even a message from Adam. He scratched the back of his head before switching on the living room light dropping his coat and keys on the glass coffee table before slipping down onto the soft couch. A sigh of relief echoed throughout the room while Blake held his eyes tightly shut.

On this day, the lives had just began and he knew that everyone was watching his and Adam's movement. Here recently, it had gotten to extremities and sometimes, only sometimes, Blake would get carried away with Adam's optimistic and childish behavior almost going a bit too far with his best friend actions. Tonight, had definitely been one of those moments and Miranda would not be happy with the media or him for that matter.

* * *

 _"Blake," Adam turned facing Blake with a smirky expression before picking up his Starbucks taking a long sip._

 _"Are ya gonna talk or stare," Blake gave a soft smile back viewing Pharell and Christina both smiling at Adam._

 _"Well there, bud," Adam had finally set the Starbucks cup back into the cupholder before standing and pulling his tight jeans up on his hips._

 _Blake was far beyond amused and wanted nothing more than to find another reason to make fun of the younger singer, "Yeah, ya got somethin' t'say?"_

 _"I think it's about time for us to y'know brawl," Adam was giving it his all to sound as country as possible._

 _Blake applauded that but it was just so darn cute to him, "And how so, partner?"_

 _Adam tried not grinning and stepped forward holding at his sides sticking his fashionable shoes high in the air, "Y'see here, this town ain't big enough for the two o'us? Ya hear?"_

 _"I hear clearly," Blake was finding it oddly difficult not to burst out in a fit of laughter._

 _Soon, he was on his feet as well towering over Adam. The younger held his head high though seriously looking as if he were about to begin some massive fight between the two of them. Blake didn't disagree. In all honesty, he loved the attention he got from his best friend and tonight was definitely sending sparks of life through his mind and soul._

 _"Well, let's begin," The crowd roared with excitement when Levine pulled out a toy water gun from his back beginning to squirt Blake with joy._

 _At first Blake, didn't know what to think. He held his hands up defensively as Adam sprayed the everlasting water. Then, it hit Blake. It wasn't too difficult to take down the pop-rock star. Blake went for it stomping over pulling Levine into a huge hug making Adam squeal with delight._

 _"Wait," Adam laughed while he was being slung over Blake's shoulder, "Blake, haha, wait!"_

 _Blake ignored having the bright idea bringing Adam to the ground underneath him. Both were panting clearly out of breath but Blake wasn't done._

 _"Yeah, this town ain't big enough fr'the both of us," Taking the toy water gun out of the younger's hand, he began to squirt the water vigrously on the fallen soldier._

 _"N-Not my clothes you big idiot," Adam tried to stop the inevitable._

 _"That's what you get for messin' with the big bad cowboy 'round here," Blake stopped stepping off the ground hovering over the soaked Adam, "You best be changing you wet doggy."_

 _Blake then blew on the tip of the gun eyeing the crowd knowing full well they would go wild. And, oh boy, they did._

 _Even though, Adam's clothes were definitely ruined, he still smiled holding his hand up for support to be lifted off the ground and of course Blake helped pulling him into a big hug._

 _"Now, now. Since ya lost, ya gotta give me a big ol' kiss," Blake only teased but before he knew it Adam's mouth hooked onto his cheek, and Blake froze in place feeling the hotness that once made him go crazy for Miranda slowly creep its way into his stomach._

* * *

He jolted forward realizing he had fallen asleep and someone slept next to him, "Miranda?"

She shivered awake taking note of the current situation, "Hey babe."

It was completely dark outside still, and he viewed the clock on the wall grumbling that it was only 3 A.M. But that's not what caught most of his attention. Miranda had only her panties on and her breasts were in full view. There was no doubt that she wanted to attack him once again.

"Hey there," He kissed her cheek bringing her in for a big hug. She pulled herself onto his lap letting her head rest on his shoulder, and he could feel her hair tickle his neck.

"I saw," She brought it up nonchalantly but her breath entered Blake's ear making him shiver uncontrollably.

"Saw what, babe," He questioned but knew full well what she was referring to.

"Don't play dumb," She paused, "He kissed you.."

"Hun, you know that was nothin'," He hugged tighter.

"Well, then I guess it's alright if Chris kisses me on my cheek."

Blake pulled away at the sentence narrowing his eyes at her, "That's completely irrelevant and you know it."

"It's not "irrelevant". Adam has a place in your heart that I seem to can't understand. You don't want my baby or any baby for that matter, so I guess it'd be best if you and Adam are together. Then you know for sure he won't get pregnant!"

By now, she had removed herself from Blake throwing on some random outfit and unmatching shoes, "So I better get outta here while i'm at it 'cause I ain't gonna sit and wait fer yer stupid ass to finally realize how good I am for you," And she stomped right out the door with Blake running after her.

The truck roared alive and soon, she was flying down the gravel road out onto the main road. He cursed his stupidity to hell before screaming and kicking gravel everywhere. She didn't have to bring up that idiot Chris. Damn Chris.

* * *

Intense or naw? Hope you enjoyed. Like/Review/ETC. I'm just an attention whore and love it sooo friggin' much.


End file.
